


Marking

by dracoglacies



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Being a little rough, the pain and pleasure mingling together always helped their mind to relax. To convince themselves that they were here- and their loved one was here as well.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Marking

Teeth found their way against her skin, nipping hard enough- not to draw blood, but merely leaving its mark. The pain sent Hibiki shivering as she leaned her head, letting Miku even more access if she wanted to… and her own hands moved around Miku’s body as well, feeling the warmth against her palms. “More…” A whisper, maybe from herself, maybe from Miku, but that didn’t matter right now.

They pressed against one another, a bit rougher than they would be if this was the past but- no, she didn’t need to think about that time. Not now, especially. What mattered was that Miku was here, her sunshine was here and with her and they were together and Hibiki could see the light bruises upon Miku’s body- which was mirrored on her own.

Doing this to one another might not be the best coping mechanism, but still they pressed on. The pain, the warmth let the two of them know that they were here. That the two of them weren’t gone and everything was merely a dream. Sometimes, Hibiki knew she would freeze and looked deeper into Miku- worry and desperation mingling together as she held her sunshine tighter. Hibiki also noticed when Miku also seemed to draw back, her own worry pressing down upon her and Hibiki knew she wanted to ensure Miku wouldn’t be sad. Not now, not ever. But they couldn’t get all their wishes, not with how the world was and so instead, Hibiki leaned up, kissing Miku just a little harder, mouth opening as she let Miku take charge after. Their tongues entwining and sending pleasures tingling all across her stomach, with perhaps warmth joining together and making her head hazy with lust.

“Don’t leave me alone…”

Soft murmurs, nails digging into her back. That grounded her, letting Hibiki to give some more pain back, her hands and fingers gripping Miku's body tightly.

Miku tended to leave the sharper pain, ones that would scab and perhaps even scar in the end. Not huge, but they were still there and Hibiki wouldn't lie but felt like they were always important no matter what happened.

Hibiki herself tended to leave bruises. Not wanting to mar Miku's skins with blood but merely with her own marks. Just her hands, or perhaps when she kissed those areas particularly hard… It was satisfying, in some ways.

The two of them worried, and yet there was that undercurrent of enjoyment beneath it all. Just playing this constant song and dance of gripping too tight and-

"Ngh…" Hibiki groaned, eyes fluttering as she gazed into the green of her sunshine.

A smile spread upon Miku's face as they leaned closer once more, and Hibiki let her thoughts go. Right now what mattered would be her, and just ensuring that Miku was  _ hers _ and she was  _ Miku's _ and nothing else.

Warmth, pleasure and pain blurred together, turning everything into a sweet haze as they continued their activities. Reassurance and comfort slowly but surely building up with every gasp, every moan and groans.

This was their own music, private and only theirs to have.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Both of them stayed in the bed after, curling up against one another as Hibiki tucked Miku under her chin- enjoying the way the hair tickled her down there. “Feel better?” Her hand went up, gently and slowly going through the smooth black hair. Maybe it was weird for some, for her to be so gentle after… blood rushed to her cheeks as she buried her face into Miku’s hair and just inhaled her scent.

Soft laughter came from Miku, relaxing the tension within Hibiki’s stomach. That this time she might hurt too much… That thought melted away as Miku wrapped her own arms around Hibiki’s waist, pulling her closer. “Hibiki… you always make me feel better.”

A flare of guilt came over her at that, because Hibiki also knew she was the one that made Miku worry. “... Sorry.” She whispered, knowing that Miku would understand. Maybe the biggest one would be that she couldn’t stop, even if she wished she could for Miku’s sake.

Gentle, because the time of roughness had finished, Miku kissed the side of Hibiki’s neck, murmuring her words there. “I understand.” Gently, Miku’s hand eased the tension on Hibiki’s body, massaging them slowly. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

_ Of course I’ll worry- I… _

Hibiki bit down her lower lips, instead settling to just hold Miku tighter. She couldn’t say it, especially because it was her own selfishness… that she was feeling like this. If only she could be less self-centered, maybe then Miku wouldn’t need to worry anymore. But that… was never a choice.

“It’s okay… now let’s rest, alright? You told me that tomorrow you’ll have to wake up early for the training.” Miku’s words pulled Hibiki back to the present, and she softly murmured her assent.

Yeah… she should just focus on Miku right now. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow would be another day of worrying but that would be then, not for the present.

They held each other a bit tighter, convincing themselves that their loved one was safe. And most importantly  _ here _ and in their hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story- and well, uh... I hope I didn't make them too OOC or something! Hope you enjoyed the short ride.


End file.
